Vampyre
by CaducusStella
Summary: 12 friends. All Vampyres with special powers. One woman treatning to destroy their lives forever. What will they do to save themselves and the rest of the vampyre race? R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Lexy! You're going to be late for your bus again!" Mom called down the hall. Lexy was a sophomore at a new high school in the middle of the town and was barely waking up to the sound of her mother's voice outside her door. "If you don't get up right now, I won't let you stay up after ten again." Mom threatened through the closed door. Lexy mumbled to herself that she needed to start making coffee really early in the morning before her mom got up so that they weren't so grouchy once they got up. "Lexy, your bus is going to show up in fifteen minutes if you don't get up this minute!" Lexy slowly got out of bed and answered her mom in a sleepy tone.

"All right, all right! I'm up. Now leave me alone. I'll be ready when I'll be ready." Then she heard her mom's footsteps fade down the hall. She opened the door a crack to see if her mom had really gone downstairs and when the coast was clear, she took off her pajamas to reveal black clothes with several symbols on them. "Well, at least my I have my 'original' school's clothes in the bottom of my bag." Lexy whispered to herself. Lexy opened the door again and snuck out of the house while her mom was making herself breakfast. Once Lexy silently closed the front door she ran across the street and went to the back of their next door neighbor's house. In the back alley was Lexy's best friend Semphoni waiting for her in a black Porsche.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for hours!" Semphoni spoke irritatedly. Lexy looked at her and just rolled her eyes.

"I had to pretend that I slept in and then I had to wait for my mom to go back downstairs and then..." Lexy started.

"Okay. You can tell me later, Lex. K?" Semphoni interrupted. Lexy glared at her, but shrugged it off and got into the passengers seat of Semphoni's Porsche. As Semphoni slowly pulled out of the alley, Lexy ducked down into her seat and waited until they passed the corner before sitting up again.

"Why do you do that?" Semphoni asked her. "Do what? I do that all the time." Lexy started.

"Yeah, but why? Your mom doesn't pay attention to any car that passes by your house. So what's the big deal?" Semphoni asked again.

"I do it just in case my mom might have found out that I sneak out of the house after I pretend to sleep in everyday." Lexy explained.

"Everyday?" Semphoni asked questioningly and sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Don't even start that with me." Lexy ordered.

"Okay, but when you finally get the answer come find me." Semphoni said sarcastically. After they had passed at least six blocks, Lexy leaned forward and turned the radio on to find her favorite song playing. She leaned forward again and turned it up as loud as she wanted it. Then the two of them started bouncing in their seats to the tempo of the music. As Semphoni slowly to a stop at the red light, a group of guys in a red Camaro pulled up next to them. Lexy rolled down her window to let the cool air rush over her and suddenly realized that the guys in the car next to them were whistling and waving at Semphoni and her. The two of them turned to each other and started laughing quietly. Then the red Camaro turned into their lane once the light turned green.

"What do you think they're doing, Sem?" Lexy asked nervously.

"I have no idea. Seriously. Just don't worry about it and we'll feel better once we get to school." Semphoni tried to assure Lexy of.

"I don't trust them. They seemed to be a little _too_ friendly. You know what I mean?" Lexy explained. Semphoni leaned forward and turned the music louder to try to distract them from the red Camaro that started following them. As they danced in their seats, they could feel themselves being watched. Lexy turned around and didn't see a red Camaro following them anymore, but saw another black vehicle following them. According to what Lexy could see, the driver was holding what looked like a gun. "Semphoni! Go, go! NOW! He's holding a gun!" Lexy yelled at Semphoni. Semphoni did a short, high-pitched scream and put the pedal to the metal, literally. After about ten blocks of speeding, Semphoni eased up on the pedal and tried to calm herself.

"What the hell was that!?" Semphoni exasperated.

"I don't know, but when I turned around to see the guys they weren't there and that black car showed up out of nowhere." Lexy said breathlessly.

"Well, next time _you're _driving. Got it?" Semphoni suggested.

"Why would I drive? I don't even have my license yet." Lexy pointed out.

"You have your permit though and I have my license so we're covered if we ever get pulled over because of a stunt like that." Semphoni pointed out more matter-of-factly than Lexy did. Semphoni stopped at the next red light and this time neither of them turned to their left or right to see who was there. Semphoni slowed her pace as Lexy cranked the music loud again. As the two danced in their seats once again, their tension released and they felt calmer than a few minutes ago.

"So are you going to see Taylor at lunch again?" Lexy asked Semphoni. Taylor was Semphoni's best friend that claimed to be her boyfriend even though she completely denies it.

"I'm not going to see him today." Semphoni said flatly.

"How come? Did you two fight or was it Angelika again?" Lexy questioned. Semphoni looked over at Lexy and gave her a hard stare. Angelika is one of Lexy's best friends that doesn't get along well with Semphoni at all. Lexy turned away from her gaze and changed the subject. "So, did you study for the math test today?" Lexy asked flatly.

"No! Are you kidding me?! What makes you think I'd do something like that?" Semphoni asked meaner than what she anticipated. Lexy jolted a little from the sound of Semphoni's harsh voice and didn't say another word the rest of the way to school. Semphoni leaned forward and turned the music off so that they didn't have to pretend that they were listening when they weren't at all.

"Don't act so mad today." Lexy spoke softly more to herself than to Semphoni. Suddenly the car swerved to the side of the road and Lexy looked over at Semphoni to see that she was being glared at; harshly.

"What is you're_ problem_!?" Semphoni screamed at Lexy.

"I wasn't even talking to you! I'm not going to let you ruin my good Friday. At tomorrow's sunrise I'm going with the group out to the cemetery to hang out. Want to come along?" Lexy asked innocently.

"No thank you." Semphoni said in a not-so-nice tone. "I need to stop and pick up Kira this morning." Semphoni attacked. Kira is Lexy and Semphoni's best friend and is the one that has all the needed answers. Lexy turned around in her seat so that she was looking out her window and didn't say a word until they stopped and picked up Kira.

"Hey, Kira! What are you going to do tonight?" Lexy asked gleefully. Kira sat in the back and didn't say anything for what seemed like hours.

"Um...I don't think I'm doing anything tonight. Why?" Kira replied.

"I was just going to see if you wanted to come with me and the group at sunrise out to the cemetery to hang out." Lexy explained. Kira looked at Semphoni and then at Lexy while she thought of what she should do. She never told Lexy that she would be with Semphoni over the weekend.

"Uh...um...well...I can't." Kira finally replied.

"How come?" Lexy asked puzzled. She has never had anything else to do, Lexy thought to herself.

"I'm going to be with Semphoni all weekend. We're going to go up to her family's cabin and spend a couple of nights there. Didn't she tell you?" Kira explained as clearly as she could have. Lexy gave Kira a look of disbelief and glared at Semphoni.

"Yeah, you're not _doing _anything. Why didn't you just tell me?" Lexy said as she gave a Semphoni one of those distrusting looks. All Semphoni did was turn back around in her seat, started the car, and headed for their "school" that lied in the middle of town. The rest of the drive was extremely quiet except for the vibration of the engine and the brakes squeaking whenever Semphoni stepped on the pedal. That whole time all Lexy could think about was why Semphoni didn't just tell her that her and Kira were going up to the family's cabin for the weekend.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you and Kira were going to the cabin?" Lexy broke the silence. "Did you think that I was going to be angry or something? I wasn't going to be. You know I'll understand anything that you tell me. You didn't have to make Kira break it to me that just you two were leaving for the weekend. Why didn't you tell me? Can't I be trusted enough to be told by you?" Lexy asked confused and sad. Semphoni's mood finally changed and both Lexy and Kira could feel it.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be worried about me over the weekend. I didn't make Kira tell you, she chose to. I do trust you and you can be trusted. It's just that I've had a very frustrating week that's all." Semphoni described. Then Kira decided to become a part of this little discussion.

"So what are you guys really talking about? Are you using telepathy again?" Kira asked irritated. "It is so unfair when I don' t know what you're really saying." Kira whined as she slid into the back of her seat. Telepathy is another way of communicating where one can talk to someone no matter where they are and enter their mind to talk. Since Semphoni and Lexy have it as a trait, they use it constantly during class and when they don't want anyone else to hear their conversation. As Semphoni and Lexy continued their little conversation for another few minutes, Kira fell asleep in the back seat and didn't make a sound. Lexy told Semphoni to hold on as she turned around to find Kira sound asleep sprawled out on the seat.

"I think it's okay to actually talk now." Lexy suggested.

"Alright. If Kira's really out of it then we have an advantage." Semphoni smirked.

"Why did you put that idea of her going to the cabin with you in her head? That was really mean of you to do something like that." Lexy scolded.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Semphoni asked.

"Well, why don't you start by erasing that memory and replace it with her coming with us tonight. And when I say 'everything', I mean '_everything'." _Lexy made Semphoni swear to it. Semphoni rolled her eyes at her and started to concentrate on Kira asleep in the back seat and removed that first memory and replaced it with her coming with them that night.

"Okay. It's done." Semphoni said disapprovingly.

"You're just going to have to deal with it. That's all I have to say about it." Lexy pointed out. The last few minutes driving to Sharla's were very quiet. Semphoni parked in her drive way and talked to Sharla through telepathy to let her know that they were here. From inside the car, they heard Sharla and her dad yelling at each other until she finally shut the door. Then it went really quiet again. Sharla opened the back door and was shocked to see Kira asleep.

"What did you guys do to her?" Sharla asked worriedly.

"Nothing. We played around with her and then changed her memory so that she knew that she was coming with us tonight." Semphoni explained before Lexy got a chance to speak. Sharla went to speak, but Lexy warned to think better of it and if she wanted to live that she wouldn't want to say anything that would upset Semphoni. Sharla did a little jump that made everyone else jump as Kira abruptly sat up and completely forgot where she was and started freaking out.

"Shh. Shhshhshh. Calm down. You're okay, Kira. We're right here. You're okay. I've got you." Lexy and Sharla comforted. Kira finally calmed down and remembered that they weren't going to school. It was _way _to early to head to school.

"What time is it?" Kira asked still half asleep. Semphoni shot a quick glance at her radio and told her what time it was.

"It's 8:46." Kira, Lexy and Sharla all sighed heavily and tried to go to sleep on Semphoni.

"It's too early!" Sharla and Lexy whined together.

"Why don't we go over to our school, get in the school and head to our rooms to sleep." Kira suggested.

"No way! I'm going to take you three shopping since, technically, we're supposed to still be in bed right now." Semphoni stated. Sharla leaned in between the two front seats and gave Semphoni a questioning look.

"Why are doing this to us? We're tired, we want to sleep and _you _want to go to the mall. Just you. None of us really want to go with you." Then Lexy sat up right after Sharla finished talking, but didn't say anything.

"Mall? Where's the mall? I want to go to the mall!" Kira started to whine.

"Yeah let's go! I'm not tired anymore! Let's go, Sem!" Lexy urged. Sharla sighed and slammed back into her seat.

"Greeeeaaaaaat!" Sharla said sarcastically. As Semphoni continued to drive toward the mall, Kira then leaned between the front seats and turned on the radio. Then she changed the station to 98.5 , cranked the music up a little bit and sat back in her seat pleased with herself as everyone in the car started to wake up again and started dancing.

"So where do we want to go first? McDonald's for breakfast? Shoe Carnival to get a different look? Head Over Heels for a dress for our school's prom? Wal-Mart for random things? Come on! Pick someplace!" Semphoni yelled impatiently. For another ten minutes or so, the whole car was quiet as they tried making up their minds.

"I call Head Over Heels for our first stop!" Kira squealed with anticipation.

"I call McDonald's for our very first stop for breakfast, but I call Shoe Carnival for our second stop!" Lexy called.

"I call McDonald's for our lunch stop!" Sharla exclaimed.

"Okay, then I guess I call Wal-Mart as our last stop before we've got to head to the school tonight." Semphoni asked with joy and excitement in her voice.

"Wait. Why did we call McDonald's twice?" Kira asked. Then the whole car burst into a frenzy of laughter. "What! It's just a question." Kira joked. Semphoni pulled into the McDonald's parking lot and turned down the radio before she turned off the car and everyone got out of the car.

"So, before we go in, what do we want?" Lexy asked.

"Cheese burger! Chicken strips! Hold the Ketchup! Fish fillet! Chicken club!" Everyone yelled at different times. Then simultaneously they said, "And don't forget the fries!" They all laughed and had to quiet each other down just so that they didn't disturb anyone else in the restaurant.

"Okay, Kira. You order first, then Sharla, then Lexy, and then me." Semphoni ordered everyone.

"Okay. Well, hi, um...I'll have a double cheese burger. No pickles, no mustard light on the ketchup. Oh! And a large fry, please." Kira added sweetly. The guy taking their order gave her one of those you're-really-sexy looks and finished typing her part in. Then Sharla moved up.

"Okay. Hi. I'll have the chicken club. Grilled not crispy. Two large root beers since Kira forgot to order her drink. And a medium fry. Thanks." Sharla added and the guy gave her the same look as he had given Kira. Then Lexy stepped up.

"Hi! I'll have a fish fillet. Light on the tartar. A large mountain dew and a large fry. Thank you!" Lexy added also. The guy was liking all of them at the moment and decided to give them all the same look. Then last, but certainly not least, Semphoni walked up.

"Hey! I"ll have a McNugget meal with extra barbecue. A large lemonade and medium fry. Thanks! And that'll be all." Semphoni confirmed. The guy finished typing in all their orders and quickly looked up to catch Semphoni and lean forward to whisper to her.

"Hey. You four are absolutely sexy in every way and I want to treat you guys. So how about this: I pay for your food and you get the numbers. Seem fair?" The guy asked.

"I'd give you all our numbers, but we all have a boyfriend. Sorry!" Semphoni whined sympathetically. "But, how about this: you pay for our order and we get _your _number so that we can call you to one of our parties. How does that sound?" Semphoni asked him. He looked at her for a while and all Semphoni could pick up from his mind was that he really liked them and wouldn't mind going to a party or two.

"Okay, but you have to call me either earlier that day or the day before. Got it?" He asked back.

"Understood. Now...about the payment. How much is it?" Semphoni asked wanting to know.

"The total came up to thirty-two dollars if you rounded. And that's not a bad total for a four-girl-group ordering. I'll have it out in a second." He told her reassuringly and then paid for them. Semphoni got the forgotten drinks and then sat down to relax.

"So?" Sharla and Kira asked together.

"'So?' what?" Semphoni asked confused.

"What did you tell him? Lexy filled us in on a few things, but not the whole thing. What did he want?" Sharla and Kira asked again more eagerly.

"He wanted to make a deal. His was that he'd pay for our order and in return we'd give him our numbers." Semphoni started.

"No way! What did you tell him?!" Lexy demanded.

"I told him that we all had boyfriends. And that's when he seemed bummed out." Semphoni continued.

"Why would you tell him that we had boyfriends?" Kira asked.

"So that he wouldn't try calling us at night while we're in school. Remember? Anyway, I gave him a deal that he actually took." Semphoni stopped there and was waiting to see how the others would react.

"Well?!" They asked in unison.

"I told him that he would pay for our order and then he'd give us his number and we'd call him and invite him to one of our parties. That's when he said he'd do it." Semphoni finished. She looked up from her drink and was startled out of her pants as she saw everyone with their mouths open.

"What?! What did I do this time?" Semphoni asked in a freaked out tone.

"Why did you say we would invite him to our parties?! Now he's going to want to come to everyone of them. What were you thinking?!" Lexy yelled at her. Thankfully there was no one else in the restaurant that would turn and stare at them.

"Look, he said he we all looked absolutely sexy. What else was I supposed to do?" Semphoni asked. Then everyone calmed down and started to blush.

"Well, if he said something like_ that_." Sharla said as her face went as red as an apple. Then their little table blew up into a frenzy of laughter. Then there was sudden silence as the guy came over to give them their food.

"Here you go ladies!" He said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" The table said in unison.

"So...what's your name?" Lexy asked. The guy suddenly stopped in mid-air and almost fell over. The girls jumped up to catch him before he fell backward on his head.

"Are you okay?! Are you there?!" Kira asked urgently. The guy slowly gained conscience and abruptly sat up.

"Whoa! Slow down there big fellow. What happened? Did you lock your knees or something?" Semphoni asked him as calmly as she could.

"I don't know what happened. But my name is Trevor." He told them smoothly. Then Kira and Lexy sat back on their heels and gasped.

"What? What's wrong? Did I say something?" Trevor asked panicked.

"We know you! Do you remember us? Kira and Lexy?" Lexy asked him in a rushed tone. Then Trevor's jaw dropped like a rock.

"Lexy?! Kira?! Oh my God! I can't believe it! It's you two!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Wait. You _know_ him?" Sharla asked. After being quiet for quite a while.

"Yeah! We used to go to elementary and middle school together. Don't you remember him?" Kira asked in disbelief that she didn't remember him.

"...Nope. I don't remember him at all. I think you used to talk about him a lot, but you never introduced us." Sharla and Semphoni said randomly timed.

"Oh. Well, Trevor, Sharla and Semphoni. Semphoni and Sharla, Trevor. There. We happy now?" Kira and Lexy asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. I guess so. Anyway, what happened to you?" Sharla asked concerned.

"To be honest I don't know. Lexy asked my name and then I seemed to freeze up or something. I don't know why, but that's what happened." Trevor explained. The four of them looked at him and gave him a questioning and confused look.

"I need to know something, Trevor." Sharla asked breaking the silence. "What level of finishing are you?" She asked out of nowhere. Lexy, Kira and Semphoni looked up at her and gave an alarmed look.

"Why are you asking me? Aren't you a third finisher too? Because then we'd be in the same grade. Wouldn't we?" Trevor asked suddenly confused on why Sharla asked him this.

"Really? I thought you were still in middle school. I didn't know you got Touched too. That's weird. When did you get Touched?" Sharla asked.

"Sharla! Let him breathe! Geez! He barely regained consciousness and you start asking him too many questions. Let him live for a minute or two. Speaking of minutes, we should get back to the school so that we can sleep. I am _so_ tired that all I want to do is eat our 'lunch' and then go straight to sleep." Lexy whined.

"Well, I can get off now and we go to school and relax. I could even come into the girls' dorm and watch movies with you. By the way, do you really have boyfriends?" Trevor asked in a sheepish way. The girls looked at each other with a guilty look on each of their faces and looked down at their food. Then Semphoni spoke up since she was the one that told him that they did.

"N-no. I said that because I thought that you were one of _them_." Trevor got a shocked look on his face and started to laugh. Kira and Lexy looked at each with concern and worry written all over their face.

"Wh-why would think...I'm...one...of them?" Trevor laughed trying to breathe. Then Semphoni and Sharla's face went bright red.

"Well...um...because with us..._those_ guys are attracted to us really easily. So...yeah. I mean...we didn't want to...insult you...or anything by saying something if you were. So...we tried to come up with the easiest thing we could come up with." Sharla and Semphoni explained sharing one sentence.

"Oh. Okay. That's fine though. It's better to be safe than sorry. Right?" Trevor tried to comfort.

"Well, we have our dinner now so I guess we could head back to the school together now. If that's okay with you guys." Lexy suggested. So Trevor went to the back to tell them he was going home and took off his apron and work hat and followed the girls outside to where their cars were at.

"Anybody want to ride with me?" Trevor asked trying to be helpful in some way.

"How many can fit in your car if two want to come with you?" Sharla and Kira asked.

"Well, I could take all of you, but then no one would be driving Semphoni's Porsche." Trevor pointed out.

"That's okay you guys. If you want to ride with him go ahead. I'll be fine alone in the car." Semphoni said trying to convince them. Just as she turned around toward her car, she heard a voice from behind her.

* * *

_hey, people! i'm kind of new to this whole thing and i know i write a lot and i'm sorry if you weren't able to get through my probably boring story. so far i have almost nine chapters done and i'll be loading them. so keep reading! i'd really like some reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You won't be alone." Someone said from behind Semphoni. The others looked over her shoulder and gestured that it was okay. Semphoni slowly turned around to find Angelika and Haily standing behind her.

"Don't _ever_ do that again! You scared the crap out of me!" Semphoni lectured them. Angelika and Haily are twin sisters in every way possible. Angelika likes cats and so does Haily. Haily likes to talk and then Angelika helps finish her sentences. Haily started laughing as the two of them started to walk farther toward them to give them each a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kira said in a happy tone.

"We sensed another one of us over here so we decided to check it out." Angelika explained.

"So you guys _walked_?! Where do you live? Why didn't you call one of us?" Sharla asked in disbelief that they walked. "Yes we walked. Yes we live nearby. And no we don't have your numbers so that we could call you." Angelika and Haily pointed out. Then there was an awkward silence that settled over them and they all laughed.

"So, do you want to come with us? We were actually supposed to go over to Head Over Heels, Shoe Carnival, and then Wal-Mart before we headed to bed at school. So...do you want to join us?" Lexy asked hopeful that they would.

"Sure. I guess we could, but we left our car at home." Angelika said almost sounding embarrassed.

"Well, you can ride with me!" Semphoni said happily. Trevor stood there and silenced himself every time he started to talk.

"Is it okay if we go with you Trevor?" Sharla asked. Trevor didn't hear her so it was Kira's turn to get his attention.

"Hey!" She screamed next to his ear. Trevor jumped so high they thought he was going to try out his flying in the middle of the McDonald's parking lot.

"What was that for?!" Trevor yelled at Kira. She jolted and almost started crying for being yelled at so sudden. "What's her problem? What'd I do?" Trevor said in a panicked way.

"She's a very sensitive person. She can't even handle her little brother yelling at her. No she's not spoiled she was just raised to be emotional. Her mother and father were real emotional when they found out that she had been Touched. They started bawling and asking themselves why they deserved it. They blame God for it and then they blame Kira's friends for it." Angelika explained to Trevor.

"For how long you've known her you of all people should know that!" Jasmine scolded. Trevor walked over to Kira and gave her a soft bear hug that made her laugh through tears.

"I'm sorry, Kira. I didn't really mean it. You know that. Right?" Trevor asked in a forgiving matter.

"It's okay. I guess it's time I get used to that sort of thing happening. Huh?" Kira asked him. Then they gave each other another hug and stayed like that longer.

"Uh. EWW!!" Angelika and Haily shrieked to each other.

"Okay you two. Let's head over to Head Over Heels to look for new dresses." Semphoni practically ordered. "I can hold three other people in my car and so can Trevor. So...who wants to go with who?" Semphoni asked.

"Well, I'll take Kira for sure to make it up to her. Um...I guess I'll take anybody else I guess." Trevor said.

"Oh! I pick Trevor!" Lexy and Haily squealed.

"Okay then. Me and Sharla will go with Semphoni so that she's not lonely." Angelika smiled.

"That's okay. If you guys also want to with him I guess that would work." Semphoni suggested to them.

"Are you kidding me?! Why wouldn't we go with you?" Sharla exasperated.

"Next stop Head Over Heels! Why don't we race?" Lexy suggested.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea! First one to Head Over Heels wins." Angelika said for Semphoni. "On your mark, get set... GO!" And then everyone jumped into the vehicle they were riding in and sped off.

"Eat my dust, Trevor!" Semphoni squealed excitedly. As they sped towards the store, Semphoni looked up at her rear view mirror and saw that Trevor wasn't there.

"Where do you think he went?" Sharla asked everyone in the car.

"I have no idea whatsoever. He was right there just a few seconds ago." Angelika stated. Once they got to the store and started to get out of the car, they looked out in front of them and saw the others sitting there talking like they had been waiting for hours.

"How'd you get here before us?!" Semphoni asked in astonishment.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Trevor replied.

"Well, at least we're all here." Kira pointed out to everybody. Once they got in, two people went to left, one person went forward, two went to the right, and Trevor was left at the entrance.

"Well this is embarrassing." He said as his face went red as he walked through the almost empty store. As he was walking he found Kira looking at dresses on a clearance rack. "You do know that I can get you something right?" He said behind Kira.

"Will you quit doing that! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these times." She replied.

"You did hear me right? I said you pick something from the non-clearance racks. I'll buy it for you." He volunteered.

"No! I will not let you do that! It's your money and I'm not going to let you buy me a dress that's more than twenty-five dollars. I'll find something. Eventually." Kira said shyly.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Besides, I'm the one that freaked out on someone earlier so I think I should pay her back by buying her something that she wants." Trevor tried to point out matter-of-factly.

"That's really sweet of you, Trevor, but I can't let you do that." She told him straight out.

"So what size are you?" Trevor asked her anyway.

"What do you mean what size am I?" Kira asked back.

"Exactly that. What size are you?" He asked again.

"I'm a medium. Why?" She asked back; again. Then Trevor turned around to show her a beautiful jet black dress that was just her size and style of clothing.

"It's beautiful!" Kira squealed in awe.

"Go try it on then." Trevor told her. "

Okay!" She replied happily. Trevor turned around to find Angelika standing right behind him.

"What the hell?! Oh, it's you." Trevor exclaimed startled.

"What are you doing to Kira?" She asked him like she was Kira's mom.

"I'm having her try on a dress I'm going to buy her for payback for earlier." Trevor exclaimed.

"Really!? That's sweet! Well, good luck." Angelika smiled. Once he turned back around, Kira was coming out of the dressing room wearing the jet black dress he found for her. "Wow!" He exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, thanks. It's beautiful! And it's just the right size!" Kira said in admiration as she turned around and around in front of the mirror. "How much is it though?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Trevor told her.

"No! I can't let you do something like this." Kira told him in a playful tone.

"Well, what if I want to?" He asked her.

Kirae sighed. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" Trevor smiled.

"Fine. Just don't go looking through more clothes. You know what others might think of you." Kira played.

"Don't even go there!" Trevor played back. As he walked up to the front of the store to pay for the dress, suddenly several people in black coats with hoods started coming towards the store. He ran up to the cashier and told her to keep whatever change was left. "Where's the back door?" Trevor asked in a panic.

"Next to the restrooms on the back left wall?" The cashier told him confused. Trevor ran to get the others without another word. He found Kira paralyzed and almost falling over. Just as she was about to hit the floor, Trevor caught her in his arms and ran to the back door looking for the others.

"Trevor. Trevor!" Sharla and the others whispered as the strange people started coming toward the back of the store where they were hiding.

"What do we do? What happened to _her_?!" Lexy whispered in panic.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to get out of here and fast!" Trevor pointed out quietly where the door was. "What we got to do is, quietly, crawl over to that door, slowly open it in case it squeaks and get out to the cars and get the hell out of here." Trevor explained his plan. The girls quickly took a position and started heading towards the door one at a time.

Haily went first, then Angelika, Lexy, Semphoni, Sharla taking Kira with her, and then Trevor. After about three minutes, all that was left to go was Sharla, Kira and Trevor. Suddenly, Kira woke up and screamed for no apparent reason. Sharla tried calming her down, but the people in black coats were gaining fast now that they heard the noise coming from the back. Trevor quickly ran over to her and picked Kira back up and helped Sharla up and out of the door. Then he blocked the door with one of the large, metal garbage cans and ran for his car. As he ran, he kept tripping over little gaps in the concrete and almost landed on his face with Kira in his arms. Once they all made it to one of the two vehicles, Semphoni and Angelika started up the cars that needed drivers since Trevor was busy and Semphoni's black Porsche would have been left. As they drove off as fast as their car would go, they soon realized that they were being followed by the people in black coats and they were chasing them down. Literally.

"What do we do?!" Angelika panicked.

"First, does anyone have a cell phone with Semphoni's number on it?" Trevor asked. Then Haily turned around to hand him her cell phone, but Sharla took it and punched in Semphoni's number then handed her phone back to Trevor. As the phone rang and rang, Semphoni finally answered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Okay, I'm going to be talking to both you and Angelika on where to turn okay?" He asked both of them.

"Yep." They answered together.

"Kay, take this next left." Trevor told them. First Angelika turned with Semphoni right behind her. "Kay, now take the second right." He told them. Then it was quiet on both ends.

"Now what?" Semphoni and Lexy asked on the other side.

"Take a left. NOW!" He yelled. Then Kira started to wake up again.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kira asked.

"Nothing, Sweetheart. You're safe." Sharla comforted.

"Kay, now take this left, then another left, then turn on the second left and take the fourth right and be ready to run in." He told them out of breath. Angelika listened and led Semphoni all the way. Before they knew it, they were being rear ended by the people behind them. As they approached a busy street, others in their car realized that something was wrong and decided to help the two cars being chased. As Angelika and Semphoni continued to get rear ended, other people started to side pound the car on the side until it finally rolled from an over-correction.

"Woohoo!" Everyone in both cars screamed. Kira finally grasped what was going on and grabbed onto Trevor. Trevor held her until all the cars that were helping them had passed and until they got to his house and hid the cars under broken off branches they found. As they got out the cars, Trevor picked Kira up again and took her into his room so that she could sleep.

"Get some rest and we'll catch you up on stuff that has happened later." Trevor explained to the sleepy and confused Kira as he bent down to kiss her. He then left the room and went into the living to see how the girls were doing.

"Oh my God! That was scary!" Sharla freaked.

"Uh..._that _was scary? Think about everything that has happened to us since we got Touched." Haily told her in a sort of sarcastic tone.

"Okay then. Name one thing that's happened that is worse than this." Semphoni asked her.

"Well, what about what had happened to us earlier today?" Lexy asked. "Wouldn't that classify as worse than this?"

"How? If you guys got chased by some random guy that had a gun how is _that_ worse than what had just barely happened?" Haily asked. Trying to get in on the "action".

"She has a point. Which is a first for her." Angelika told them. Everyone started laughing.

"It is not! I've had a better point before. Remember when that drunk guy that tried to kiss us and somehow I got through to him? _That_ was a first." Haily pointed out. Then Trevor got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Is anyone hungry?" He asked from his kitchen. "Definitely. Even though we already ate like a hour ago." Sharla tried to point out.

"Yeah. We were supposed to go to McDonald's after going to Shoe Carnival. Which we never got to." Everyone turned around toward the stairs to see that Kira had gotten up because of all the noise.

"Mornin', Sunshine!" Trevor greeted Kira. Everyone looked between Kira and Trevor as Kira walked over to him and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Wha-!?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"When did this happen?" Sharla asked before anyone else could say anything.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked in confusion.

"You just walked over to Trevor and kissed him. Don't you remember that or did you forget already?" Haily asked in disbelief since she had a huge crush on Trevor already.

"Is there something wrong with kissing your brother?" Kira asked.

"He is_ not _your brother! He's just a guy we barely met." Semphoni tried to get through her head.

"Well, what if he's not? What if he really is my brother?" Kira asked.

"You're just saying that because he's like a brother to all of us right now." Angelika pointed.

"Without him we'd probably be dead by now." Lexy pointed out to everyone.

"Exactly. So what if we're dating. There's nothing wrong with that." Kira said as calmly as she could. Her friends were really starting to get on her nerves and if it got bad enough she could really lose herself. Trevor could feel her tensing up and he turned her around to look at him.

"You need to go back upstairs and get some sleep. Okay?" Trevor told her. Kira didn't bother trying to argue and went back upstairs into Trevor's room. She slammed the door so loudly that the whole house practically shook. "See what you did?" Trevor accused.

"What are you talking about? Kira's our sister and we are not going to let you hurt her." They all said in unison.

"I know that, but now she's also my responsibility and, just like you, I am not going to let anything happen to her." Trevor tried to explain.

"We know you mean well, but none of us know what you're really like. Other than being a third finisher you could be helping those random people that tried to get us." Semphoni accused back.

"If I was one of them, then why are you here and not with them? Answer me that." Trevor challenged.

"You know what. We've all trained in the assassinator class and there's no possible way to forget how to fight like they taught us." Sharla and Haily said at the same time as everyone jumped up, took their coats off, took their position and got into their stance.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Trevor asked humorously.

"We'll just have to wait and see how you do by yourself." Lexy and Angelika said together.

"Then let the match begin!" Trevor suggested. Suddenly everyone was dodging each other to get a hit as Trevor quickly dodged them almost getting hit. Kira heard some sort of commotion going on and decided to go downstairs to see what was happening this time. She stopped halfway down the stairs and gawked. She couldn't believe that her friends were fighting Trevor. She quickly took off her coat and sweater and jumped in to help him out. Lexy, Semphoni, Angelika, Haily and Sharla were all shocked to see Kira showing her marks and fighting back for Trevor's sake. As Lexy ducked down to try and trip Kira, Kira jumped to block a face punch and tried to throw one back. Semphoni tried to hit Trevor while Kira was distracted and couldn't even get close to him as the five of them were pushed back into a corner by Kira and Trevor twenty minutes after they started fighting Trevor.

"Wow. You guys are good!" Trevor complimented. Kira stood her ground and kept her stance just in case they tried something again.

"What did you do that for?" Lexy asked Kira. Kira didn't say a word and continued to tense up. Trevor looked over at Kira and took hold of her just to get hit in the chest and end up on the couch on the other side of the room.

"Don't...ever...ever..._ever_...do one vs. five again or else I will call Master and have him come over and teach you a lesson. You knew that was illegal and you went and did it anyway. Why?" Kira asked in a stern voice.

"We did it to see if he was one of those people that had tried to capture us, but you just got in the way of that and ruined it." Haily said firmly.

"I cut in because you didn't make it fair to him at all. He told us he was a third finisher. That should count as something." Kira pointed out. Kira started to loosen up, but just barely to be ready if they tried to jump her like they jumped Trevor in his own home. Semphoni started walking toward her, but stopped as she saw Kira tense up again.

"If you really wanted to help him, you should have stayed down here and made sure it was fair instead of jumping in the middle of it." Semphoni told her flatly.

"I'm tired of fighting with you guys, because I always win." Kira said.

"You always won because we went easy on you." Angelika told her out of breath.

"_Sure_ you went easy on me. What about just a few minutes ago when you were giving it all you had to Trevor? You call that taking it easy?" Kira asked accusingly. Kira fully loosened up and challenged each of them to a fight in his back yard.

"If I can beat all of you one by one, you apologize to Trevor. If one of you win I apologize to you and I walk home." Kira suggested. "You're on!" Sharla yelled at her.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Sis." Haily warned.

"You're going to really regret it when I kick your ass!" Angelika warned, too.

"I can't believe you suggested this, Kira." Lexy accused.

"Hope you have enough energy." Semphoni said trying to sound sympathetic. Trevor stood up and walked over to Kira.

"If you battle them, you battle me, too. And don't hold back just because you love me." He told her.

"I never said I loved you. All that can change with one battle." Kira warned everyone as they went outside and got comfortable. "So...who's the first competitor?" Kira asked. Everyone started warming up while Kira and Trevor talked away from the others.

"What are doing?" Trevor asked her.

"They jumped you and made it unfair. Since I jumped in and fought with you, it is tradition to fight the people that started it one by one." Kira explained. All Trevor could do was stand there with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What I don't understand, Trevor, is why you would take part in this. They jumped you in a one vs. five combat, which is illegal, and you want to fight me as well. Why?" Kira asked in concern.

"I did it so that I know how well you can protect yourself when I'm not around to protect you." Trevor told her.

"I've always been able to protect myself when the situation calls for it. Other than that, I'm completely safe." Kira pointed.

"I might love you, but I'm not going to take it easy on you." Trevor warned. "No one's ever taken it easy on me so I'm used to it and it doesn't bother me." Kira explained. Trevor stood there looking at her with sympathy and pity for how her parents raised her and how her parents decided to miss out on Kira's life.

"My parents will be coming to the back to school parents and teachers meeting." Kira told him. Trevor looked over at her with confusion on his face.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking about?" He asked.

"I can read minds that aren't in telepathy use if you didn't know that already. And since you don't have the telepathy trait, I can read your mind." Kira explained to him. Trevor just kept standing there and almost fell over in disbelief if she hadn't had caught him.

"So, you are a third finisher?" Trevor asked trying to get his mind thinking about something else.

"Yes I am. So are the others. No we're not related to each other. Except for Angelika and Haily. Those two are sisters. We call each other that so that others don't mess with us, because if they do know we're related, they won't come near us or mess with us. So...yeah." Kira explained.

"Well, I'm an only child with no pets and no siblings. Which sucks. I guess I could consider you guys family, but that would be a little odd to think of my girlfriend as a sister. So...yeah. It'll only count with Lexy, Semphoni, Sharla, Angelika and Haily." Trevor explained back.

"Well, I better warm up good if I want to beat all of you." Kira told him as she turned around to start warming up.

"You already beat me." Trevor replied as he walked away to warm up with the others. Kira turned to face the spot Trevor stood in and almost started crying about the happiness she had found when the six of them met a McDonald's worker. Kira giggled to herself and started thinking about how she was going to beat everyone of them in combat and how long it might take for each one that was going to fight her. She estimated about two minutes with the first one she fights, four minutes with the second one she fights, one minute with the third one she fights, two minutes for the fourth one she fights, about two to five seconds for the fifth one she fights, and about seven minutes for the sixth one she fights. Kira kept telling herself that no matter what happens during these fights, she will still love them. Even if she does lose. After about a good half hour to a hour, she was pumped up way more than what she was in the house. She took her spot in the backyard in front of everyone else and started to tense up. No one exactly what she was going to do, but had a good idea that she was going to jump up on top the house. Kira ran as hard as she could to get a good jump and landed on top the house with ease and sat up there looking up at the moon waiting for night to come and school to start. Kira decided that after each combat with her sisters, she would take a five to ten minute break and make sure that her opponents were doing okay and that they were still alive when she got done with them. Sitting in the moonlight, she thought back to when they were little and how whenever they wanted to fight, they'd fight like the boxers on TV. They'd be in their pajamas and slippers and coats and hats and they'd sneak outside and fight for a hour and go back to bed. When they got up and went outside, their slippers would be up in one the trees, or their hats would be up on the roof of the house or something like that. Kira chuckled and jumped back down to see everyone figuring out their stance. She walked to the middle of the backyard and asked again, "Who's first?"


End file.
